The final of Umbrella
by morderek
Summary: Chris viaja a Africa para buscar pistas que le lleven hasta el paradero de Jill, su mujer
1. Chapter 1

Nunca se olvidan a los camaradas caídos

Hacía un rato que estaba lloviendo, pero eso no evito que Chris fuera al cementerio ese día, para ver la tumba de su mujer, Jill. Había llevado las flores que tanto a ella le gustaban, las rosas. La echaba mucho de menos, hacia dos años que ella había desapareció sin dejar rastro, Chris la había buscado por todos los medios, pero no la encontraba, hasta que un día, dejo de hacerlo, o eso creían los demás, por que en su interior, nunca dejaría de buscarla. Dejo las flores y estuvo un rato allí mirando la tumba, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin ella no sabía como seguir adelante, _Soy un idiota_ pensó Chris _¿por qué la dejaría ir sola?, ¿por qué no insistí más, por qué tuve que cuidar de Trent y no pude acompañarla? _ De repente, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Se quedó allí un rato más antes de irse

Claire por fin pudo relajarse, por fin había conseguido que el pequeño Trent se echara la siesta, fue hacia su dormitorio, y cogió una manta para taparlo, pero cuando llego al salón, Trent ya no estaba.

-¡Trent!, ¿dónde estas?

-yo no quiero dormir siesta-dijo el niño en lo alto de las escaleras

-¿y por qué no?-pregunto Claire subiendo las escaleras

-porque a veces tengo pesadillas, y me hago pis encima, y algunas veces, papa se enfada conmigo

-yo no voy a enfadarme contigo

-pero si me pasa, se lo contaras a el, y se enfadara.

-vale, entonces ven conmigo vamos ha hacer otra cosa.

-¿puedo jugar con Dante?

-claro, vete al salón, ahora voy yo para allá

-bien-dijo el niño bajando las escaleras

De repente, alguien llamo al timbre, Leon era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, así que abrió el, y se encontró con Chris, su cuñado, un poco mojado

-vaya, hola Chris

-¿qué te ha pasado?-pregunto sorprendida su hermana, que bajaba las escaleras

-me moje un poco-dijo sonriendo chris

-eres un desastre-dijo Claire-te traeré una toalla

-déjalo cariño ya voy yo-dijo servicialmente Leon

-Papi-dijo el niño pequeño, que venía del salón de la casa

-hola hijo-y lo cogió en brazos-¿has sido bueno, con los titos?

-si he sido bueno, ¿Dónde has estado?

-he tenido que hacer algunas cosas

-toma Chris-dijo Leon mientras le ofrecía la toalla

-gracias, oye Trent cariño por qué no te vas a jugar un rato, tengo que hablar con la tía Claire

-vale

-¿qué pasa Chris?-pregunto su hermana

-tengo que irme a África, y me gustaría que tu y Leon os quedarais con el

-claro, no hay problema, pero, acabas de volver de una misión, el te necesita-dijo refiriéndose al niño, que estaba jugando con el perro que Claire y Leon tenían-deberías pasar más tiempo con el

-ya lo se

-Prométeme que cuando vuelvas, pasaras más tiempo con el.

-te lo prometo

-Trent cariño ven-dijo Claire

-es hora de irnos hijo

-vale, ¿mañana puedo venir y seguir jugando con Dante?

-claro-dijo Leon

-bien

-adiós pequeño-dijo Claire-será mejor que ya se lo vallas diciendo a Trent.

-¿decirme qué, tía Claire?

-pues veras hijo, tengo que volver a irme, pero será por poco tiempo, y te quedaras con ellos.

-no quiero quedarme con ellos-se quejo el niño

-veras hijo, tengo que ir, no me hagas esto más difícil

-¿estarás para mi cumpleaños?

-lo más probable sea que no hijo-y el niño comenzó a llorar, el padre se acercó para consolarlo pero este se apartó de su lado-en los dos últimos cumpleaños no has estado

-lo siento hijo-dijo Chris

-pequeñajo-llamo Leon-ven vamos a jugar con Dante, que esta aburrido

-vale-respondió aún llorando

-¿por qué no hablas con el capitán y le pides unos días de descanso? Desde que ocurrió lo de Jill, no has parado, a veces pienso que te refugias en tu trabajo, deberías pasar más tiempo con el, te necesita

-Por fin he conseguido que el capitán me deje ir a la zona en la que estuvo Jill, ahora no pienso echarme atrás Claire

-¿por qué no has empezado por hay?, si quieres puedo ayudarte

-en lo único que puedes ayudarme, es quedándote con el.

-espera, tengo una idea., Trent ¿puedes venir?

-¿que quieres tía Claire?

-veras a tu padre se le ha ocurrido un idea, ¿que te parece si atrasamos la fiesta de tu cumple, hasta que tu padre vuelva?

-vale, si-dijo feliz el niño después de meditarlo un rato, luego corrió para abrazar a su padre, que miraba a su hermana con cara sorprendida-¡si!, ¿podemos hacer eso?

-claro hijo, es tu fiesta, venga, sigue jugando un poco más con Dante-y observo con su hijo se iba al salón, loco de contento, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlo-gracias, hacía tiempo que no el no estaba tan contento, y que no me abrazaba

-también hacía mucho que tu no sonreirás. ¿Cuándo sales para África?

-pasado mañana

-eso es muy poco tiempo.

-Claire, llevo preparando esto dos meses.

-¿dos meses?, ¿Cuándo te dio luz verde el capitán?

-hace dos días-contestó sonriendo

-¿de verdad que no quieres que vaya contigo?

-oye, Barry ya viene conmigo, lo siento, el se ofreció primero, bueno eso y que si no iba, no me dejaba el armamento-dijo con tono bromista

-vale, si va el estaré tranquila.

-oye un último favor, el día del cumpleaños de Trent, irá a mi casa un repartidor de la tienda de mascotas había pensado en regalarle un cachorro, y llegará ese día, si quieres puedo decirles que lo traigan aquí

-el lo vera

-da igual dáselo ese día, dile que es de mi parte

-descuida lo haré

-Trent, vamos tenemos que irnos, hasta luego, gracias por todo

-¿qué nos vamos a casa?

-si

-hasta luego

-adiós

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la lluvia había parado, y el sol brillaba con todo su resplandor en lo alto del cielo

-mira papa, ha parado de llover-dijo el niño señalado el cielo.

-si es verdad, oye ¿te gustaría ayudarme a preparar la mochila que tengo que llevar?

-vale

-pues vamos a dentro y me ayudas-dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron dentro, después el la cerro

Lo que Chris no sospechaba, era que le estaban observando desde un coche que estaba aparcado enfrente de su casa, uno de sus ocupantes, hablaba por el móvil:

-si señor, el chico va a quedarse en casa de sus tíos, Leon y Claire Kennedy. La mejor forma de secuestrarlo, es cuando se suba al autobús del colegio, siempre lo recogen a las 8:15, el padre lo acompaña hasta que se sube en el autobús, será mejor esperar a cuando el padre no este………… bien, así se hará-y dejo de hablar por el móvil, para hacerlo con su compañero- ya lo has oído, Wesker quiere al chico intacto, lo secuestraremos cuando el padre se aya ido ¿entendido?

-entendido

La partida

3


	2. recuerdos

hola!!!! siento haber tardado tanto, he tenido muchos estudios, no se cuando podre continuarla, pero una cosa es segura, seguire escribiendola, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, bueno adios

* * *

Recuerdos

Hacía dos horas que Chris estaba dando vueltas en la cama, solo había logrado dormir un par de horas, se giro y miro el despertador que tenía encima de la mesilla de noche, y vio que marcaba las cinco menos cuarto, se incorporó y viendo que no podría volver a dormirse, empezó a pensar en algo que pudiera hacer, pensó en ir a correr, pero enseguida lo rechazó, no podía dejar solo a Trent, solo tenía cuatro años, se levanto y decidió que podría darse una ducha, y así relajarse, pero de repente:

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Trent desde su cuarto

-Trent-dijo Chris, abrió uno de los cajones y cogió un pequeño inhalador azul-tranquilo ya voy.

Chris salió corriendo de su dormitorio, y se dirigió al de su hijo, que no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegó vio a su hijo incorporado en la cama, con una mano puesta en el pecho, y la otra agarrando fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, le estaba dando una crisis de asma. Chris se sentó junto a el en la cama y lo acerco a su pecho, cogió una de sus pequeñas manos, le coloco el inhalador en la boca y lo presiono con fuerza.

-tranquilo hijo, respira conmigo-volvió a presionar el inhalador, y poco a poco, el niño recupero su respiración normal-¿estás mejor?-pregunto acariciándole el pelo

-si-respondió jadeando

Y se quedaron en esa postura un rato, hasta que el niño comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

-estás sudando, ¿por qué no te das una ducha?-dijo al cabo de unos minutos- Te quedaras más tranquilo y relajado

-no, estoy cansado, no tengo ganas, quiero dormir

-se que estás cansado cariño, pero te quedaras más relajado, y luego sigues durmiendo hasta la hora de los dibujo que tanto te gustan, y desayunas viéndolos ¿vale?

-vale-cedió el niño-pero, ¿después podré dormir contigo en tu cuarto?, es que he tenido una pesadilla y me he asustado

-claro, pequeño

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Chris había terminado de bañar al pequeño Trent, y este ahora estaba tumbado en la cama de su padre, con los ojos cerrados. Chris se levanto despacio de la cama, para salir del cuarto sin que Trent le oyera, pero cuando giro el pomo de la puerta:

-papa-dijo Trent desde la cama

-¿qué?-dijo Chris acercándose a él-¿qué te ocurre?

-¿cómo era mama?, ya casi ni me acuerdo de ella

-deberías dormir-respondió Chris

-no tengo sueño, además, temo olvidarme de ella-y agachó la cabeza

-¿quieres que te cuente cómo nos conocimos?-dijo Chris sentándose al lado del niño

-SI

-bien: Fue en el invierno del '97, yo trabaja en una comisaría de una ciudad, a la que más tarde destinaron a mama, la pusieron en mi misma unidad. Y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo cada vez más amigos, y un día tuvimos que hacer juntos una guardia de noche

-¿y qué paso?

-nos besamos, desde entonces, fuimos algo más que buenos amigos, empezamos a salir, y ya sabes el resto.

-¿qué unidad era?

-¿te acuerdas de la foto que tengo enmarcada en el salón?

-¿esa que está a color, en la que salís tu y mama en medio, con un helicóptero detrás?

-sí, esa era mi unidad-dijo Chris con nostalgia

-¿crees que me olvidare de mama?

-no, no creo que te olvides de ella, ahora a dormir, es tarde.

-vale-y volvió a tumbarse en la cama-pero una última pregunta

-venga hazla-cedió Chris

-¿tu aún la quieres?

-claro que la quiero, y mucho

-¿y por eso no has salido con ninguna mujer desde entonces?, porque la querías

-no hijo, no es así, no he salido con ninguna mujer desde entonces, porque……. no lo sé, si saliera con alguien no podría estar contigo tanto tiempo

-¿y no es porque la quieres?

-también es por eso hijo-dijo acariciándole el pelo-venga, ahora duérmete

-una última cosa, ¿te gustaría salir con alguien?

-no, por ahora no lo sé. Venga ahora duerme

-vale, buenas noches papa, te quiero

-y yo a ti pequeño, que descanses-y cerró la puerta, entonces se dirigió al cuarto de Trent, allí vio una foto que estaba enmarcada, en ella salían Jill y el con Trent en brazos, que por aquel entonces tenía dos años, la cogió y se quedo mirándola-te echo tanto de menos Jill-murmuro, y comenzó a llorar

A las diez de la mañana

-Trent, ¿llevas tu mochila?-pregunto Chris antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa

-si-dijo el niño cerca del todoterreno de Chris

-¿y el inhalador?

-si-dijo el niño sacándolo del bolsillo para que su padre lo viera

-vale entonces vámonos

-¿puedo ir delante?

-sabes que no puedes

-vale…… ¿A dónde vas esta vez?-pregunto el niño mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-a África-dijo Chris mientras comenzaba a sacar el coche del garaje

-que morro, ¿puedo ir contigo? Por fa-suplico el niño

-no, lo siento pero no puedes, tú te vas a quedar con la tía Claire

-vale, ¿cuándo vas a volver?

-no sé, puedo tardar una semana o dos como mucho-y miro por una de los espejos, para ver a su hijo, que había agachado la cabeza-pero cuando vuelva, celebraremos tu cumple ¿no Trent?

-si-dijo niño con la cabeza aún agachada

-¿qué te pasa?

-tengo sueño

-bueno, ahora cuando lleguemos a casa de la tía Claire, se lo decimos

-puedo dormir ahora mientras vamos a su casa

-vale, te despertare cuando lleguemos, pero no te quites el cinturón

-vale

-Trent, hijo, despierta ya hemos llegado-dijo Chris desabrochándole el cinturón

-¿qué?-pregunto adormilado

-digo que ya hemos llegado, ¿quieres que te coja en brazos?

-sí, eso sería divertido-entonces su padre lo cogió en brazos

-yo cojo la mochila-dijo Claire al lado de Chris-Leon ahora no está, pero dentro de poco volverá

-¿qué está en la comisaría?-pregunto Chris mientras se acercaba con Trent en brazos a la puerta

-si

-ah, por cierto antes de que se me olvide, a Trent le dio anoche una crisis de asma, estate pendiente de él, sobre todo hoy, ya ves como está ahora

-sí, tranquilo, estaré pendiente de él, aunque creo que lo que quiere ahora es dormir, ¿no Trent?

-sí, quiero dormir

Entonces el móvil de Chris comenzó a sonar-déjame que lo coja-dijo Claire dejando la mochila en el suelo y agarrando a Trent

-gracias-entonces Chris saco su teléfono del bolsillo lo abrió y contesto-Redfield al habla……………….. ¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?.......................... Está bien, estaré allí a esa hora, gracias, hasta luego-y cerró el teléfono

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Claire

-han retrasado la misión. Ahora envés de salir dentro de una hora, salgo dentro de nueve-dijo enfadado

-bueno, así podrás quedarte con nosotros a comer-dijo Claire

-si-dijo cogiendo de nuevo a Trent

-¿qué pasa papa?

-nada, simplemente, salgo un poco más tarde de lo previsto

-¿te quedas con nosotros?

-sí, hasta que me vaya

-¿podemos ir a despedirte?-pidió el niño

-a mi no me importa

-bien

-déjalo si quieres en el sillón-dijo Claire-¿quieres que te tape?

-no gracias-entonces su padre le quitó las zapatillas

-que descanses-y le dio un beso en la frente

-Chris, he preparado café, ¿quieres?

-si gracias

-vamos a la cocina, y así podemos hablar un rato

-vale

-dime, ¿cómo estás?

-bien, ¿por qué?

-¿cuánto hace que no estás con alguien?

-pues no sé, no mucho

-eso no es cierto-y le entrego una taza de café-ten cuidado, está caliente

-gracias

-Chris, se sincero

-ahora mismo estoy con alguien

-¿con quién?-pregunto interesada su hermana

-Contigo, ahora estoy contigo-dijo riendo

-Chris por favor, hablo en serio

-está bien, un año-y le dio un sorbo al café-Trent me pregunto algo parecido anoche, que por qué no salía con ninguna mujer

-deberías salir con alguien

-ya lo intente, pero, no pude, estaba bien con ella, pero no podía……

-Deberías volver a intentarlo, Chris, se que a lo mejor me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero me preocupo por ti

-ya lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero no me veo con ganas, estuve con una mujer hace casi un año, al principio quería llegar más lejos, es más estaba a gusto con ella, pero luego, no sé qué paso, me bloquee, me acordé de Jill, y no pude

-bueno, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, cuando estés preparado, lo harás

-gracias Claire, gracias por estar hay

-de nada, tu lo estuviste cuando papa y mama murieron, si quieres hablar, solo avísame

-bien-dijo sonriendo-la verdad es que me gustaría estar con alguien, a lo mejor más adelante estoy preparado-entonces se oyó como si alguien rompiera un cristal

-¡Trent! ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Chris mientras corría al salón, y se encontró con Trent sentado en el suelo llorando, y con una mano sangrándole, a su alrededor había una foto rota, en la que salían Chris y Trent-hijo, ¿qué ocurre?-dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda

-nada-dijo llorando, y quitándole la mano-déjame en paz-y se levanto y salió corriendo al jardín

-seguro que nos ha oído-dijo Chris

-pero si estaba dormido

-buenas-dijo Leon-ya he vuelto

-estamos en el salón-dijo Claire

-hola Chris, ¿y Trent?

-en el jardín-dijo Chris

-voy a hablar con él-dijo Claire

-¿qué ha pasado?

-no lo sé, creo que se ha enfadado-dijo Chris recogiendo algunos trozos ensangrentados del cristal

-Trent-llamo Claire-espera cielo

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿qué te ocurre?

-es un mentiroso, me dijo que no quería salir con nadie, y ahora te dice a ti que sí, es un mentiroso, ¡le odio!

-eso no es cierto, tu no le odias

-¡sí que es cierto, ojala hubiera muerto él y no mama!, la dejó morir, se lo oí a mi abuelo

-¡Trent!-dijo Chris desde la puerta de la casa, el niño se giro y le dio las espaldas-Trent-volvió a llamarlo mientras se acercaba a el

-Chris, no te pases con el-pidió Claire

-Trent, se que estás enfadado conmigo, y lo siento

-¿por qué me mentiste anoche?-pregunto girándose y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-por que no sabía si tu lo ibas a entender

-¿no quieres a mama?

-pues claro que la quiero, y a ti también hijo-dijo agachándose y poniéndose a su altura-siento haberte mentido

-yo siento haberte dicho que te odiaba, y que ojala te hubieras muerto tu

-no pasa nada, ya está olvidado-entonces el niño le abrazó y comenzó a llorar

-lo siento-le dijo

Entonces Chris lo cogió en brazos, lo retiró un poco y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas-deja de llorar-y le beso en la frente-venga no pasa nada, ¿volvemos a dentro?

-si-dijo en niño sonriendo

-¿Cómo estas Trent?-pregunto Claire cuando Chris se acercó a ella con Trent en brazos

-bien, ya no estoy tan cansado

-¿y por qué te levantaste?

-porque tenía sed, papa ¿podemos jugar un rato?

-¿ya no quieres seguir durmiendo?

-no

-vale, pero antes hay que currarte la mano

-¿puedes hacerlo tú?

-claro cariño

-te traeré el botiquín-dijo Claire

Cuando Claire se lo trajo, Chris le curó la mano al niño con mucho cuidado, cuando término, se la vendó para que no se le infectara

-bueno, esto ya esta, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

-no sé, podemos jugar con Dante

-vale ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?, tengo que hablar con la tía Claire un momento

-vale-y salió corriendo a buscar al perro

-¿cómo estás?-pregunto Claire

-bien, hace tiempo que él y yo estamos peleados

-¿peleados?

-sí, pero no en el mal sentido. Cuando empecé a salir con esa chica que te comenté antes, el empezó a no hablarme, y su comportamiento, empezó a empeorar en el colegio y por eso rompí con ella, porque prefiero estar con mi hijo, y llevarme bien con él. Y la verdad es que con la única mujer con la que quiero estar, es con Jill-confeso Chris

-ven aquí hermanito-dijo Claire abrasándolo-una cosa, a qué se refería Trent cuando dijo: "la dejó morir, se lo oí a mi abuelo"

-eso es una larga historia

-cuéntamela

-verás, Dick, el padre de Jill, me odia, el otro día estuvo en casa, quería ver a Trent, al final, el y yo terminamos discutiendo

-¿delate de el niño?

-no, lo mande a su habitación. Bueno, Trent me espera me voy a jugar con él un rato

-Chris

-¿si Claire?

-yo no creo que fuera tu culpa la muerte de Jill

-gracias


End file.
